


crazy in love

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Series: iwaoi week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Band Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: It took a moment for Tooru to process what had just happened, but when his brain let him snap out of his mini trance, he noticed how close he and Hajime were. The both of them desperately wanted to pull away from each other and profusely apologies for what had happened, but the moment they locked eyes, they were paralised.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaoi week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this is another piece for iwaoi week 2020 brought to you by Phoenix and I.  
> Hope you like it and if you do don't forget to leave us some kudos <3

Ever since he was a little kid Tooru had an ear for music. He liked to sing and write songs in his head. He never really considered doing anything with that though. It was more of a hobby...until one day somehow Hanamaki, Mattsukawa, Hajime and him got on the topic of bands. 

It all started off as a joke. They discussed which instrument would be played by who not really thinking about it too much. 

And somehow that small joke turned into something bigger. They started discussing the idea for real and to be honest Tooru hasn't felt this excited in a while. 

He wanted to create music with his friends and this seemed like an amazing opportunity. 

Hajime bought himself drums and Tooru used to joke how they went perfectly with his personality which earned him a bonk on the head.

Mattsun and Hanamaki bought themselves guitars and Tooru ended up with the bass. None of them knew how to play at first but with enough practice they slowly started making progress. 

Music was fun and that's all that mattered. 

However after a while Tooru felt...weird? Whenever he would see Hajime smile so widely after a good performance his heart would skip a beat or two. 

The drummer looked so attractive while playing Tooru almost couldn't believe his luck. To be able to play with someone like this...damn. 

Let's not even mention how the sound he made absolutely amazed Tooru. The way his hands moved so fast and so perfect making a perfect beat was beyond amazing.

Tooru's bass skills weren't bad either. He was a fast learner so he got basics really quickly. Singing while playing bass was the other story. It was really REALLY challenging for Tooru but in the end, just as expected, he managed to learn how to do it without much problem.

It all went pretty neat for the four boys. They played in public a lot and in a short amount of time their fanbase started increasing. 

After maybe a year of being a smaller band who would play from time to time at some events they finally got a request to do the debut. At first they were all shocked. Debut was a big thing and they couldn't just say no now could they?

None of them ever considered dedicating their lives to music. It was always more of a hobby they would do in their free time but now…

Tooru wanted to debut so badly! He wanted to try it out and see if it was something he really wanted. But more than anything he was afraid. He was afraid he'd lose interest in music and leave the other three hanging.

It was one day during practice that Hanamaki brought up the topic again, "So… have you guys considered the debut idea?" 

Both Hajime and Mattsun agreed immediately. It made Tooru guilty because he definitely didn't want to ruin their happiness by declining due to his fear but he also felt bad for leaving them hanging. However he still responded with, "I gotta see…"

Three boys exchanged looks but nodded. 

It was the times like this when Tooru greatly appreciated his bandmates and the amount of understanding they gave him. 

•

Days passed, soon those days turned into weeks...Tooru wasn't completely sure. All he knew was that he still didn't have a proper answer to the debut question.

One day after the practice Hajime and him walked home together. 

Tooru glanced at Hajime who was looking at the starry sky.

"Have you thought about the debut?" Hajime mumbled under his breath.

Tooru looked up and nodded, "Yeah I did. I wanna do it but…"

"And here it is again…" Hajime sighed "but?"

"I'm scared.." he admitted.

"What of?" The drummer gave him a questioning look.

"That I won't love music in the future as I do now." He shrugged.

"So you're scared of committing yourself to one thing when there's many other things you wanna do?"

"You could say so?" Bassist played with his hands.

Hajime shrugged, "Look...I don't know what to tell you but...whatever you decide is the best for you Mattsun, Maki and I will support you."

"Thanks Iwa-chan...it really means a lot." He let out a chuckle of relief.

"Yeah yeah whatever." The drummer rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Oikawa's neck. "We're going to your place right?"

"Yup!" Tooru confirmed. 

As the two were walking towards Tooru’s house, they were absentmindedly talking about various random topics, not really paying much attention to their surroundings and just enjoying being in each other’s presence.

Even though this was the same path Tooru walked every day, he found himself forgetting where the kinks and inconsistencies of the path were, and ended up tripping over a slab of broken concrete. As he braced for a hard impact with the rough surface of the ground, a strong pair of arms found themselves holding Tooru’s waist to keep him up right, in turn ending with Tooru throwing his arms around Hajime’s neck for more stability.

It took a moment for Tooru to process what had just happened, but when his brain let him snap out of his mini trance, he noticed how close he and Hajime were. The both of them desperately wanted to pull away from each other and profusely apologies for what had happened, but the moment they locked eyes, they were paralised.

Everything kind of became a blur after that, that is until Tooru felt a pair of lips colliding with his. He knew exactly what was happening and wanted so badly to kiss his drummer back, but by the time he was able to will his body to do so, Hajime had pulled back and released Tooru’s waist, simultaneously unclasping the latter’s arms from around his neck.

“I-I’m so sorry, I-I-I I didn’t mean to do that, I don't know what came over me I just- hmph?!” Before Hajime had the chance to finish apologising to the bassist, he could feel Tooru’s lips crash into his, returning a warmth he didn’t realise he missed as he was rambling.

This time, the kiss was long enough for the both of them to understand what was going on and kiss back. Arms snaking into the same places they were before, the boys pulled each other closer, leaving absolutely no room between them.

They broke away to catch some air, foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed, and panting slightly in the small distance that was created.

“Iwa-chan, you don’t have to apologise, I want this too.” Tooru’s eyes flutter open gently and the first thing they see is a blushing Hajime. After a moment, Hajime’s eyes opened as well, and they were filled with nothing but love and adoration.

“Let me take you home, yeah?” Hajime whispered, still slightly out of breath.

Tooru giggled. “Of course, Iwa-chan!”

•

“Sooooo you want to do the debut? No doubts about it?” Hanamaki questioned Tooru.

Tooru and Hajime had come to practice together today, as Hajime had spent the night at Tooru’s. They’d spent the night talking about their feelings towards each other, what that meant for them and the band, and how they were going to move forward from where they are.

“Yeah, Makki, I wanna do the debut. After a long discussion with my lovely Iwa-chan, I’ve decided this is what I want in my life. I want to make music, I want to perform, I want to show the world what we all can do, but mostly, I want to stay by your guys’ sides.”

“Well that was.. weirdly sentimental,” Matsukawa bluntly stated. “but who are we to say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyo hope you enjoyed this fic :>  
> if you wanna you can follow my artstagram and tiktok @arxie.arts, my twitter @Artsarxie. also go check out Phoenix's wattpad account where they post this same one shots! @Phoenix_306_ and their twitter/insta with same username


End file.
